Rainbow Dash
. Rainbow Dash Is The Main Protagunist In The Magical Land. She is a 15-year-old Pegasus who lives in Equestria (the land of the Rovers that lies within the magical land) and one of the equestria girls (this is her nickname and her friends). Rainbow Dash is beautiful, strong, fast, resilient, athletic, brave, bold, cool, energetic, arrogant, loyal, self-confident, stubborn, tough, competitive and optimistic. She always keeps calm in stressful situations and never loses her temper. She also loves to take risks. She has a lot of self-confidence. Nor is she afraid of anything. The reason why Rainbow Dash and most of its friends look like human beings and not like ponies is that when they were 5, a powerful 17-year-old witch cast a spell on them that she thought would change their lives for the better. The reason the witch cast the spell on them is because she saw the "sonic rainboom" (which Pegasus performs that he flew very fast) that Rainbow Dash did in her youth. Rainbow Dash is the guitarist in the RainBooms band (a band she founded with her friends. RainBooms are a band, but they are not famous slaves that the whole world knows). Rainbow Dash's birthday is also the day she moved to Ponyville. Rainbow Dash is very good in many sports such as soccer, martial arts and acrobatics. Rainbow Dash's motto is "I'm not afraid of anything. There's nothing I can't handle" which is also a phrase she says many times. Rainbow Dash has a blue pendant that gives it super-speed and flashing and ringing whenever someone is in trouble. Rainbow Dash's superhuman abilities are its super speed, its super strength and its ability to perform complicated acrobatic exercises. Rainbow Dash is one of the most courageous and powerful heroines in the universe. Rainbow Dash's professions / roles are athletic, adventurous, heroine, warrior and guitarist. When she plays her electric guitar, she grows wings that allow her to fly until she lands on the ground. Rainbow Dash is also very physically strong (she has very strong muscles and is capable of lifting midges and breaking iron) and is also very strong mentally (she has a lot of courage and a lot of confidence). Every time Rainbash Dash eats some fruit or some vegetable or drinks an energy drink it gets angrier and becomes stronger. Conversely, when she eats sugary foods or junk food, she becomes weak, faint, and loses all her angria. The only way to strengthen her after eating this junk food is if she eats fruit or vegetables again or drinks an energy drink again. The only carbohydrate she is willing to eat is two slices of bread a day. Every time Rainbows Dash feels very happy or happy she starts making full flips instead. In one of the episodes Rainbow Dash went on vacation and Sunset Shimmer and WaffleJack (her two girlfriends from Equestrian Girls who are also as powerful as her) replaced her in the heroine role. Rainbow Dash's hobbies are playing electric guitar, doing sports, performing acrobatics, saving people in trouble, dancing, going on adventures, taking risks, fighting evil, practicing karate and spending time with her friends. Rainbow Dash represents the element of courage in the foundations of harmony (the foundations of harmony are the strongest magic in all of Equestria. The nine elements are magic, courage, honesty, laughter, kindness, generosity, forgiveness, loyalty and charisma). Her pet is a turtle named Tank. thumb|1x1px